Venice (event)
The Venice (event) was a multi-chapter Event similar to New York. It required the Mission Item Venetian Mask. You have 22 days to complete the chapters. If you master a chapter before the timer expires you can reset it for (10 or 15?) favor points and earn additional abilities. The event began on May 3rd 2011 and ran until May 25th(?) 2011. Head to the Floating City Our path is that of the Turned. We hunt to satisfy our lust for blood, but always in the shadows. Our discovery would be our undoing. And the threat looms large in Venice... A jewel of the dark hunts in the spotlight. Her fame is great, her infamy greater. You have been chosen to silence her song of terror. Make haste... before the curtain falls on our kind! -Sagaan Players can travel through the portal to Venice to search for the dangerous Huntress. Unlike other portals, no key is required to enter Venice. Venetian Mask See: Venetian Mask Chapters In the beginning there was music. And the music was her voice. She is the prima donna of our time. They call her bellezza eterna – the eternal beauty. But the story goes that with her beauty comes violent passion. You must bear witness. Completing this chapter earns the ability Sinister Song. You are lost in a labyrinth of canals and cobblestones. The city sleeps innocent beneath the stars, but you see only waking darkness. Akin to those eyes beneath the mask, those black fathomless pits. And you wonder: who – or what – lies in the shadows? Completing this chapter earns the ability Cause Maelstrom. You're a stranger in a strange land, yet you spy that universal, fleeting being – Time. A sudden desire overcomes you to desecrate his temple and destroy him. You smile to yourself – what is Time to the immortal ones, after all? Completing this chapter earns the ability Sense Beast Form. Your blood freezes as the mystery unravels... Drama surrounds her and death lies in her wake. She is Dafne, Bello Diavolo, the slaughterer of the stage. You will learn all you need to know… if the price is right. Completing this chapter earns the ability Clairvoyance. You weave through the swirling masks, searching for signs of potent evil. No mask can hide Dafne, with the light of her song in her face, and the darkness of her soul in her eyes. Your fear thrills you – the hunt has begun. Completing this chapter earns the ability Deceptive Soul. Jealousy – a woman cursed with eternal beauty envies ephemeral youth. Dafne has aged, not by the lines on her face, but by the cracks in her soul. Death will be her deliverance, and you her savior. Completing this chapter earns the ability Immolation at Dawn. Mastery of all chapters earns the ability Arm of Reckoning. Missions See: Venice Missions Reward See: Venice Ability Set Collection Ability While completing Missions in Venice there was a chance of finding pieces of the Venice Collection, which could be traded in for Mask of Mystery. Mythology (needs content) Gallery Prevenice.jpg Venice_pre_Event.jpg Venice_Pre-Event_Banner.jpg Venice_entrance.jpg Venice_portal_feed.jpg Venice_reminder.png Venice_portal_unlocked.png Border_deco_fb.jpg Venice_chapter1_banner.jpg Venice_chapter2_banner.jpg Venice_chapter3_banner.jpg Venice_chapter4_banner.jpg Venice_chapter5_banner.jpg Venice_chapter6_banner.jpg Venice_glow.png Venice_Update_Background.jpg Venice_popup_background.jpg Free_Venetian_Mask_feed.jpg Venetian Mask.png Venetian_Mask2.png Venetian_Mask3.png Venetian_Mask4.png Solstice portal.jpg See also: Venice Avatar Set Category:Events Category:Venice